Eye Flirting
by RonaldAndMione
Summary: Ginny convinces Hermione to try something new during their stay at Grimmauld Place before fifth year.


**A new story, in Ginny's POV. I found it a little tricky. It's set in Grimmauld Place, right before the beginning of fifth year.**

"Have you ever heard of the term 'eye-flirting'?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked up from her book and frowned slightly, as she looked off into the distance. "I think Lavender and Parvati once mentioned it in our dorm."

"Well, I think you ought to try it."

"Try what?" Hermione murmured, for she was already submerged in her book.

"Eye flirting!" Ginny cried exasperatedly, leaning forward on her chair.

"Why?" Hermione asked. Her brown eyes darted back and forth speedily across the page.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "To flirt with Ron!" she exclaimed.

This caused Hermione to look up from her book – rather quickly too. "Keep your voice down, Ginny! Ron's over there!"

They both looked across the Grimmauld Place living room at Ron, who was playing exploding snap with Fred and George. He seemed oblivious to what Ginny had shrieked moments ago.

"Anyway," Ginny continued, turning back to Hermione. "Like I was saying, you should try it."

"Ginny," Hermione began, her face pink. "I'm very busy studying for my O.W.L's."

"Eye flirting only takes a few seconds!"

"No, Ginny! I can't!" Hermione exclaimed, and sneaked a peak at Ron once more. "I can't flirt with him. I just can't."

"Hermione, eye-flirting is really simple." Ginny said soothingly. "I've done it heaps of times. How is anything supposed to happen between you and Ron if you don't let him know that you're at least _interested_ in him? Why don't you want to try it at least once? It'll be an experiment."

Hermione looked down at her book and shook her head furiously. After a few moments in silence, she spoke quietly. "I don't know how to."

Ginny looked at her, now fully comprehending the situation. She and Hermione had become really close friends during the summer at the Quidditch World Cup. Hermione had felt comfortable enough to tell Ginny of her infatuation with Ron. Whilst Ginny had been shocked by the idea of any girl liking Ron, much less someone as brilliant as Hermione, she was hoping they would end up together and married so that Hermione would become her sister. Ginny spent most of her time trying to convince Hermione to do something about Ron, and now she finally understood the problem simply because Hermione said those words – 'I don't know how to.'

She was scared of the unknown. Hermione always needed to have 100%, and here, she needed 100% confirmation she wasn't doing something stupid. She needed to know something good would come out of her attempts, and that her efforts wouldn't be fruitless. She didn't want to look stupid, she didn't want to be embarrassed and she didn't want to be humiliated and rejected.

The most important thing about the situation, however, was that Hermione had to do well – if Hermione was to flirt, she would want to do it perfectly. She would not do anything until she knew how to.

"Oh, Hermione." Ginny said, moving a little closer to her. "It's really very easy, especially eye-flirting. Eye-flirting is the easiest form of flirting. It's something anyone can do – and it's the perfect sort of flirting for… _diffident_ girls."

Hermione looked desperately at Ginny. "I can't… I really can't. I don't know what to do."

"It's very simple." Ginny repeated. "All you need to do, is wait until you make eye-contact with him, and then hold it for a few moments, and then give a small smile."

"Well, it does sound quite simple…" Hermione said slowly. "How should I smile? Like this?" Hermione gave a pathetic attempt at a seductive smile.

Ginny had to refrain from snorting. It was difficult, but she managed. She knew if she did, it would be the most horrible blow to Hermione's confidence, which was already so low in this area.

"Uh," she began, not knowing how to get her point across. "Try something… a little sweeter. It doesn't have to be seductive. It's just a simple smile."

Hermione gave her normal, simple, sweet smile. "Yes, that's good!" Ginny said encouragingly. "Give it a shot."

"No." Hermione said.

"Why not?" Ginny asked, feeling very frustrated.

"I need to make eye-contact with him. You said so yourself."

Ginny didn't see the problem. "So?"

"So, it's quite hard making eye contact that's longer than a second." Hermione said primly, reading her book again.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That's why you need to make it happen!"

"Bloody hell!" someone exclaimed, and both Ginny and Hermione turned their heads to see Ron shaking his right hand wildly. Fred and George were laughing hysterically.

"It snapped," breathed out George, "and Ron-"

"Didn't move his hand away in time," finished Fred.

"Are you alright, Ron?" Hermione asked, closing her book, but bookmarking the page with her finger.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." Ron said, and Ginny had a feeling he was attempting to sound manly. His voice was suddenly lower than usual, and he seemed to be flexing his muscles as he calmed down. Ginny tried not to laugh at the ridiculous attempt Ron was making to impress Hermione. Ginny glanced over at her friend. Pink-faced Hermione was looking back at her book, but wasn't opening it.

Ron was red, from anger or embarrassment, Ginny wasn't sure. She had a feeling it was both. She saw him look over at Hermione for a moment, and her eyebrows rose up mischievously. She knew exactly what to do.

"Hermione," Ginny began, looking over at Hermione. "I have a feeling you'll have a chance to eye-flirt with Ron in a moment."

Hermione glanced up at Ginny. "What do you mean?"

"I saw him looking over at you just a moment ago." Ginny explained. "I know he'll go again very soon. Just watch him."

Hermione turned her head towards Ron, who was still shaking his hand yet trying to very subtly. Ginny watched as he tried to sneakily glance towards Hermione. She tried not to make any sound, although the temptation to exclaim in happiness was hard to resist.

Ron's eyes widened as he realised Hermione was looking back at him. Hermione blushed as he watched her but did not look away. Ginny felt something magical in the room, and she had a feeling it wasn't the smoke from the exploding snap cards. This was something deep and special. Ron and Hermione only had eyes for the other.

The moment was so tender and sweet that Ginny could barely breathe. It was amazing – as soon as their eyes made contact it seemed like everything had come into place. Things were the way they should be. Ginny did not say a word, and not even Fred and George had the heart to ruin this moment.

It seemed that Hermione had regained her senses as she gave a timid smile towards Ron. Ron's eyes widened further, and he gave a goofy smile back. Hermione let out a very quiet, very small laugh, and looked down at her book.

Ron quickly looked away and back at the Exploding Snap cards. Fred and George shook their heads to get out of the daze they appeared to be in, and grinned at Ron.

"Bit of a ladies man, aren't you?" George asked him mischievously.

"Oh, shut up." Ron replied, trying to ignore the whole situation. "New round." Fred and George began to set the cards up once more.

Ginny looked over at Hermione. Her eyes were not darting over the page, and Ginny knew she had ducked her head to hide the pink on her face and the growing smile. Ginny watched as Hermione subtly glanced up once more. Ginny turned her head towards Ron and saw him watching Hermione from the corner of his eye. Hermione smiled sweetly. Ron gave her an adoring grin.

Ginny's eyes widened as she realised something – her brother was much more mature than she thought he'd been. The love in his eyes was vivid, and Ginny had never imagined he'd be able to produce it. She smirked at her cheeky matchmaking skills, and felt a sense of pride knowing she'd helped this event occur.

It was at that moment that Ginny realised that when Hermione and Ron finally got together, they would be together for good.

**Review, please?**


End file.
